


How I Accidentally Fell In Love.

by madywritessometimes



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madywritessometimes/pseuds/madywritessometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there're people like me and Duncan. We don't particularly fit in with any "clique," but we do float between all of them, worming our way into the circle that is our grade level.</p>
<p>I guess we kind of belong everywhere at the same time. Nearly everyone in the grade knows us, but no one ever hangs out with us on a regular basis.</p>
<p>My name is Kim Richards, and this is the story of how I think I accidentally fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year, New Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new school year, everything looks great at the beginning. That is, until Duncan offers me some stupid bet that I have to take up because why would I waste ten pounds like that?

You can expect to see every single kind of normality at Bristol High that you would at any other high school.

You have the tough guys, who have skipped class at least once a week (unless you're Chris Trott, of course), and the guys who manage to make up the dumbest excuses for tardiness. Don't forget they're the ones who could make any person in their right mind fall for them somehow.

You have the few who are so impossibly smart that there is no way they wouldn't go on to cure cancer. They're the sweetest people and are always willing to lend you a shoulder to cry on. They don't mind helping you study as long as you can give them something in return.

There are the jocks. They're very popular and usually very fit. I've heard that they're rather sweet if you get to know them, but they all have a somewhat apparent anger issue.

Of course, you can't forget class clowns. That seems to be all that's here, actually. There's a few that are obviously going to go on to accomplish greater things. Maybe become an actor or a big-time comedian.

And then there're people like me and Duncan. We don't particularly fit in with any "clique," but we do float between all of them, worming our way into the circle that is our grade level.

I guess we kind of belong everywhere at the same time. Nearly everyone in the grade knows us, but no one ever hangs out with us on a regular basis.

My name is Kim Richards, and this is the story of how I think I accidentally fell in love.

\- - -

The school looked like it was going to start off great.

Lewis and Hannah had become friends again, Simon moved back from the north, and Nilesy's hair still looked fan-fucking-tastic.

Everything looked great.

On the first day of school, I met up with Duncan outside the football pitch, just as we had been doing for three years now.

"How are you expecting the day to go?" he asked. He opened up a chocolate bar and passed me a small piece.

I shrugged as I chewed. "I think it will go fine. Hopefully no one will try and put Simon in the trash can again. That was awful," I replied.

"Yeah," Duncan laughed. "Awful."

I rolled my eyes in response and kept my eye on the front entrance as we approached it.

"Ten pounds says that none of the Shats are gonna get a date to the big game this year," Duncan blurted out.

"Why do you say that?" I wondered.

"Well, I mean, look at them. They're the most unapproachable kids in school. They aren't exactly welcoming to outside influences," Duncan rebutted.

"They seem pretty welcoming to us."

Duncan snorted and handed me another piece of chocolate. 

"To you, maybe, but not to me. They all think we're dating," he said.

"Okay, then. I bet ten pounds that I can one of them a date to the game this year," I stated. I stopped walking to the school and turned to face Duncan. I put my hand out for a shake.

"Alright, deal," he said as he shook my hand. "I can't wait to be ten pounds richer in a few weeks."

"You wish."

We walked into the school and started to head towards our lockers, walking by the Shats on the way. I caught the eye of one, only to see him look away and laugh with his friends.

I cannot believe I'm doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A rather short) Chapter 1! More to come, and I hope that you all enjoy it.


	2. Chemistry and Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an exciting first day of school.

Walking into third period Advanced Chemistry that day, I did not expect to see the entire group of Shats sitting in the room, let alone the in the front. Scanning the front row as I picked up an information sheet, I saw the two empty seats; one on the end and one in the middle of the four boys.

They all saw me looking and one spoke up.

"Hey, Richards, come join us, yeah?"

I shrugged before moving forward. I put my bag on the back of the chair, getting into my seat and pulling out a pen. I began reading over the course information while I had the time to because Lord knows I wouldn't do it at home.

"So, Kim. Are you ready for uni?"

I looked to my left. Ross Hornby. His dark hair was neat and styled up. He had a casual scruff on his chin and neck, and it suited his face well. His icy blue eyes stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I mean, I guess so. I still have no clue what I want to do as a career yet, so I'm only as prepared as I can be," I told him with a shrug. He nodded.

"What about you?" I asked, watching our teacher finally enter the room.

"Yeah, I think so. I want to do something with film, so I'm looking forward to that," he responded with a smile.

I nodded as the teacher began speaking. The class began and seemed to drag on as Ms. Dayton went over the course info and the plan for the school year. She went over how advanced the course is, and that it won't be easy, blah blah blah.

"Psst. Kim."

I looked left. On the other side of Ross was Chris Lovasz, or Sips, as we all called him. I can never recall the story of how he got that name, but remembered it had something to do with a juice pouch and Sips having to change his clothes after. He was the oldest in the Shats, having started school a year later than the rest of us.

His hand was extended toward me, and a folded piece of paper was in it. I glanced at the teacher before grabbing it from behind Ross' back and pretending to take something out of my bag.

Looking back at Sips, he motioned for me to unfold it. I did, watching Ms. Dayton as she began to pass out a packet that we needed to work on for homework. Looking down at the paper, I wanted to laugh at Sips' handwriting.

**theres a beginning of the year party at my house**

**you should totally come ;)**

I looked back at Sips, who was looking at the homework packet with earnest.

_Oh? And why should I?_

I folded it back up, looking at Ms. Dayton as I threw it over Ross' desk and onto Sips'. I looked down at my desk and began to work on balancing chemical equations and naming compounds. It wasn't the hardest assignment, but I did find myself looking up at the periodic table more often than I should have.

I felt the paper before I saw it.

It hit the side of my thigh and heard Sips whisper an exclamation. I opened the paper again.

**cause I know that you're a square and that you have nothing going on friday night**

**you can bring duncan if you wanna**

I looked at the note, thinking.

_Fine. I'll see you Friday night._

I folded it up a second time, gently tossing it to Sips' desk again. I began to focus on my homework, working fast to finish so I didn't have to do it at home.

\- - -

I met Duncan for lunch at our normal spot in the stands by the field. As I approached, I could see Sam Strippin practicing his kicks on the field, his girlfriend Dodger going to fetch stray balls. I sighed and sat next to Duncan, looking over his shoulder as he fiddled with something in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked. I opened up my lunch bag and pulled out an apple, taking a bite.

"Rythian's watch. He asked if I could fix it by tomorrow, so I'm trying to do it now before I forget later," Duncan replied, his words muffled from his lack of opening his mouth.

I nodded. I looked back at the field, now seeing a new person on the field. He was tall and greeted Sam warmly, giving Dodger a small wave. I recognized him from somewhere; I mean, it's pretty hard to forget red hair when there's not a lot at the school. He turned around, glancing up at Duncan and me, and he caught my eye.

Alex Smith.

The most defensive of the Shats, he was well known by every girl in the school. When he first got to school, someone spread a rumor around that he was a bit of a player and that he had broken hearts before. We all knew it wasn't true, but it could have been by looking at him. He was handsome, just as much as his friends, and his eyes were astonishing.

He was so going to get a date to the game.

He turned back around to Sam, and I stood up, grabbing my things.

"What- where are you going?" Duncan asked. He followed my movements with his eyes as I turned around to face him.

"I need to talk to someone," I replied.

"Who?"

"Chris Trott and Ross Hornby."

\- - -

I spotted the two in the cafeteria; they were sitting with Sips and Sjin, with Lewis and Simon sitting opposite them. I walked up to their table, coming to stand behind Chris and Ross.

"Hey Kim," Lewis said. He gave me a nod.

"Hey, there, boys. Can I speak to you two for a minute?" I said, patting Chris and Ross on the shoulder.

Sips looked up at me. I noticed his hand holding Sjin's under the table.

"Well, what do you need them for?" he asked.

"It's a private matter, Sips. Top secret," I winked at him.

"So you can tell me, right?" Simon said. He grinned big at me.

"Sorry, buddy. I would if I could."

I looked back down at Chris and Ross who were looking at each other. Ross shrugged and looked up at me.

"Lead the way."

I smiled and led them out of the cafeteria to an area behind the building. As we approached, the few newbies that were trying to smoke cigarettes scrambled to get away at the sight of us.

Trott stopped the one of the young girls as she walked past.

"There are much better areas to smoke. It's too public here; you'll get caught," he informed her.

She nodded with big eyes before running after her friends. I didn't say anything about it but gave Trott a look. He only shrugged in response, sticking his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

"So, what'd you need to talk about?" Ross asked. He moved his hand to scratch the back of his head; a nervous habit I had noticed he did in stressful situations.

"Alex. Do you know if he is currently interested in anyone?" I asked, leaning against the brick Wallis the building. I could hear the commotion coming from the kids that were still eating lunch.

Trott crossed his arms. "Why? Are you interested?"

"In him? No. In his relationship status? Yes," I scoffed.

"Smith isn't seeing anyone. And as far as we know, he hasn't shown interest in anyone, either. What's it to you?" Ross said. He narrowed his eyes at me.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing in particular. There's no need to worry, boys, it's not like I'll steal your best friend."

The two boys eyed me as I walked past them and towards the field again. I left the guys, hands in my pockets, plan forming in mind.

\- - -

I opened my locker after school, putting some things away and taking some out. I closed my locker with a big sigh, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Hey, Kim."

I jumped, letting out a yelp as I turned to the voice next to me.

"Hi, Smith. How- how are you?" I asked. I leaned against my locker.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. I heard that you were asking about my relationship status," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I took my backpack off, putting my books inside to try and hide the heat in my face. Smith laughed.

"And where did you hear that?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"You know where I heard it," he laughed off. "Now, tell me: are you interested in me?"

I looked up at him, making eye contact. I smiled at him.

"Not in the way you want me to be, big guy. Now, are we done here? I told Duncan he could come over today." I swung my bag over my shoulder, glancing at the exit doors behind Smith.

Smith shrugged, motioning for me to pass him. I started moving towards the doors, seeing Duncan appear beside them. Smith grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"I'll see you at Sips's party on Friday," he told me quietly.

I turned around as he walked away.

"Save a dance for me," he called before disappearing into the swarm of teenagers.

I continued to stare where he had left for a few moments after he'd gone. I turned around again and walked toward the exit, seeing Duncan messing with the watch again.

"Let's go," I said briskly, pushing the doors open. I walked toward Duncan's old car, trying to forget about my conversation with Alex.

"Kim, wait! Slow down," Duncan said, hurrying to catch up with me.

I waited by the passenger door as Duncan fumbled to unlock the car. I looked back toward the school. What an exciting first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Some progression. Sorry for the late posting. I'll try my hardest to update more often. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!


	3. Wow, I Am Full Of Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pushed himself off the counter and walked towards me. “Mm, yeah, you are. You do this thing where you tap your finger against your leg.” We both looked at my right thigh where my index finger was tapping against it. I felt my face grow warm. 
> 
> I looked up at him and saw his face close to mine. I swallowed hard.
> 
> “Oh?” I asked. He nodded.
> 
> He leaned his face in close to mine. “Yeah,” he whispered. He leaned in more and I met him in the middle.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight?"

Duncan looked over at me from where he sat on my bed. His homework was discarded beside him, and he was instead playing Minecraft on his laptop. He typed something into the chat before pausing the game and turning to face me.

“What? Who invited you to a party?” he asked. “Sips invited us to his ‘Beginning of School’ party tonight,” I told him. I put my copy of _Game of Thrones_ down on my desk, looking at Duncan. “I told him I’d go. It’ll help me with our bet. Besides, we need to get out more. I thought this would be the best opportunity to do so. Everyone in our class will be there.” I brought my legs up onto the chair with me, watching Duncan think it over. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I’ll still go, though.”

Duncan shook his head and unpaused Minecraft. “I’ll go. I need to talk to Lewis about the physics assignment, anyway.”

I smiled and picked my book up again. “Sounds like a plan. Don’t drink too much; I do not want to carry you out of Sips’s house tonight.”

Duncan laughed at me. I chuckled and continued to read. Let’s hope all goes well tonight.

\- - -

Duncan parked on the street across from Sips’s house. I looked out his window at it. It didn’t look like much was happening inside, but we could hear the music from outside. I sighed, getting out of the car and zipping my hoodie up. I began walking toward the door, Duncan behind me. I opened the door and stepped inside, immediately swallowed by the amount of kids that were standing in the entryway. I squeezed past them, receiving many greetings from people who knew me.

I made my way into the kitchen, Duncan stumbling in a few moments after. 

“Are you sure they’re all from our class?” he laughed out. 

I smiled, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Duncan came over and took out a beer, leaning against the counter. 

“So,” he began. “What’s your plan to get a Shat a date? Or are you just going to wing it?” He raised an eyebrow at me and brought the bottle to his mouth. 

I hopped onto the kitchen island, swinging my legs back and forth. “Wingin’ it all the way, mate,” I said with a laugh. “No, I’m sure I’ll think of something eventually. I still have three weeks to do it.” 

Duncan shook his head. He nodded past me to the window into the living room. “Looks like two out of the four are taken,” he stated. 

I turned around on the island to see what he was looking at. Sips and Sjin were having their own conversation with each other, smiles plastered on their faces. I smiled at them. Next to them were Ross and Alex. Ross was talking to one of the new girls in our class, while Alex was looking at his surroundings, occasionally speaking to the girl trying to get his attention. On Alex’s left was Trott, his arm placed very lightly on Katie Morrison’s waist. 

“Looks like you only have one left, maybe two if Ross and that girl don’t work out,” Duncan told me. 

I turned back around. “Don’t doubt me, dear friend. I can do it, despite the circumstances. And, if they all get dates themselves, I owe you the ten pounds. Simple,” I said. I took a drink of water. 

Duncan shook his head and muttered something to himself before leaving me alone in the kitchen.

“What- where are you going?” I asked. I hopped off the island, watching him turn around. 

“I’m off to find Lewis. Go work on your project,” he shrugged. He gave me a quick smile before leaving the room. I sighed and looked around the kitchen before leaving the room as well. 

I walked into the living room where most of the party was happening. Kids were drinking, dancing, making out. It was disgusting. It smelled awful. I grimaced and made my way toward Hannah and Zoey, both holding waters and talking to each other. 

“Hey, Kim,” Hannah smiled at me. 

“Hi, Kim,” Zoey greeted.

I smiled kindly to the two of them. “Hey, guys. How’s your first week gone?” I asked. I took another sip of water. I had the perfect window between their heads to see the Shats. 

“Mine’s been pretty decent,” Hannah replied. “Zoey?”

“Long. Fiona’s been trying to convince me to go to the first football match in a few weeks. I’ve been trying to tell her that it’d be boring because neither of us would understand it, but she’s pushing it,” Zoey responded. I gave a grin and a chuckle at her small story. 

“How about you, Kim?” she asked. 

“It’s been okay. Not terrible, but not great,” I told them. 

“That’s good. Zoey and I were just talking about the exhibit that the art program’s putting on. It’s full of stuff that people have done over the summer. There’s one that…” 

I looked over Hannah’s left shoulder to Ross and Smith. The girl Ross had been talking to had left to go stand with another group of people, and I could see the blush he held from looking at her. I shifted my gaze to the messy-haired teen standing next to him. 

I took a second to take in his appearance. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. He wore a burgundy colored T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was holding a water bottle in his left hand and was tapping his leg with his right. I looked back up at his face. His red hair was messy and tousled. He had a slight stubble growing on his face. It made his face look older and sharper. It was definitely a look that he could pull off. 

_ Woah. _

What the fuck was that and where did it come from?

I risked another look at him, only to accidentally making eye contact. I took in a shaky breath, turning to my friends. 

“I have to go talk to someone, I just remembered. I’ll see you two later,” I said, already leaving their acquaintance.

“Oh, well, bye, Kim!” Hannah called after me.

Alex smiled at me as I approached him.

“So you showed up?” he commented.

“I never said I wouldn’t,” I shrugged. He smiled and glanced toward the stairs. I looked over and saw a couple pairs of kids run up them, all drunk and giggly. They were all going upstairs to get laid. Well,  _ trying  _ to get laid.

I laughed and shook my head. “I’d much rather stay down here, thank you.”

His face flared up, and he stumbled over his words to try and explain to me that, “No, I- I didn’t- I don’t- I wouldn’t do that. I didn’t mean that, Kim, I promise.”

I laughed again and grabbed his forearm. “I know. Don’t worry,” I reassured him. I looked at the still-empty kitchen and moved my hand down to his wrist. “Let’s just talk.”

I started tugging his wrist until he started moving then dropped it and led him to the kitchen. Once again, I hopped onto the island. Smith leaned against the counter opposite me.

“So, Kim, why were you asking about the status of my love life?” he asked. He raised his bottle up and took a sip. 

“I have this… project I’m working on. It required a survey and you were busy at the time. I could only find Ross and Trott, so I asked them.” I took a drink if water. “No big deal.”

“And what is your ‘project’ on, Miss Richards?” 

I smirked at him. “Sorry. Couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to.”

“Oh, well you’re no fun,” he groaned. He smiled at me. “You really couldn’t have asked me yourself?” 

“I couldn’t find you! It’s not my fault you were nowhere to be found. Besides, your friends were enough help,” I smiled softly. He looked at me.

“Kim, I don’t think you know how bad of a liar you are,” he stated.

I scoffed at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about because I’m not a liar.”

He pushed himself off the counter and walked towards me. “Mm, yeah, you are. You do this thing where you tap your finger against your leg.” We both looked at my right thigh where my index finger was tapping against it. I felt my face grow warm. 

I looked up at him and saw his face close to mine. I swallowed hard.

“Oh?” I asked. He nodded. 

He leaned his face in close to mine. “Yeah,” he whispered. He leaned in more and I met him in the middle.

The kiss wasn’t bad. It felt nice. I didn’t have much to compare it to; I’d never kissed anyone before. Alex put his hands on my back and I wrapped mine around his neck. 

_ Wait. _

I pulled away from him and turned my head. 

“I need to go,” I muttered. I grabbed my water bottle as Alex backed off me. 

“Kim, I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to, you know that,” he said. 

“I know, Alex. I believe you, I really do. I just need to go.”

I left the kitchen and set off to find Duncan. 

“Duncan? Duncan!” I called. 

“Kim, Kimmy! Where are you going?” Sips asked when I passed him. 

I smiled at him. “I’m sorry Sips. There’s been a family emergency. I need to find Duncan, have you seen him?” I asked, looking around the room for him. 

“Yeah, I think he’s out front talking to Lewis about something,” Sjin answered. 

“Thank you. I’ll see you all at school,” I said. I gave a quick wave before walking to the front door. I left the loud house and took a quick glance around for Duncan. I quickly spotted him by the big tree in Sips’s yard and rushed over to him.

“Duncan we need to go. Something’s happened to my mother,” I told him. He gave a confused look before nodding. 

“Okay. Sorry, guys, but I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you guys later,” he told our friends. 

We both walked to his car. I got in without a word and stared out my window the entire night.  The ride home was silent and when we got there, I left his car quietly. I entered my house and went straight up to my room. 

I sat down at my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_ 5-Step Program to Get Alex Smith a Date to the Game _

  1. _Find out his relationship status. If single, continue to step 2. If taken, you are finished. Congratulations._
  2. _Get to know him. Find out what kind of person he is. I know, it’s hard considering he can distance himself, but just try._
  3. _Find a girl who is willing to put up with him. It might take some convincing, but, again, you just need to try._
  4. _Don’t fall for him. Don’t do it. You’ll regret it so much afterward._
  5. _Do not be his date to the game._



I sighed and looked down at the paper. 

Done. 

I picked it up and pinned it on my door. There. Now, it’s time for bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is slowly becoming a much more dramatically-written work than I expected it to be? Oh well. Here you are! I hope you like it. I'm always open to suggestions. I know I could use them.
> 
> I need a name for the girl talking to Ross!! Let me know of some suggestions you might have!


End file.
